


If Anyone Can Make It work It's Us

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of the episode, M/M, Season 3 Episode 6 - A Window Into An Empty Room, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: After getting drunk at the Hunter's Moon, Alec goes back to the Institute. Clary and Magnus also make their way too after finding out the truth who the "Owl" is. As Clary goes searching for the others, Magnus finds Alec there at the Institute and they realise that in the end, they'll be able to make it work in the long run.





	If Anyone Can Make It work It's Us

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, this episode was so, so freaking good!!  
> I loved everything in it!!  
> Luke and Maryse being thing, finally. Just how cute was Maryse when Luke called her lovely. She was so surprised... just shows how long it had been since Robert gave her any compliments, ugh. She deserves all of the compliments in the world, she's stunning and Luke is able to bring out a smile on her face. Ah~ <3  
> Also I loved how all that Alec could really talk about when he was drunk was Magnus, lol.

Alec stumbled out of the cab when it stopped in front of the Institute, paid the money to the driver and then slowly waddled over to the entrance and he slowly made his way inside. The only thing that was replaying in his mind was the fight he had with Magnus that morning. He said things he didn’t really mean, Magnus said things he didn’t really mean. It was just a big mess and he wanted to make it right. He thought that he could make it up to Magnus when he’d come to the Hunter’s Moon, but didn’t show up, saying that he was busy with a client.

Oh, please, a client? At this hour? Alec was sure of what happened; Magnus didn’t want to see him after the fight and chose to lie to him. Alec let out a little groan as he waddled into his office, the room spinning around and he felt his stomach making a flop. This was why he never drank, it never really brought anything good. Usually it helped to drown the sorrow, but this time in lingered around and he was happy that he had someone to talk to back then.

Underhill. Alec didn’t know a lot about him, but he seemed like a good guy. He was patient and kind enough to call a cab for him. So, adding to defending his mother before, he was among the good guys in Alec’s book. The Shadowhunter pulled out his phone again, to see if Magnus had texted him again after that and his stomach dropped when he saw that he had no new texts.

“Oh, that’s just great,” stammered Alec and slowly got onto his legs, waddling to the entrance of his office and he frowned when he heard some voices down the hallway and he perked up, listening to who it was. He wasn’t really in the mood to be dealing with people. He considered hiding, but then his eyes went huge when he heard Magnus’ voice and he quickly hid inside of the office. Magnus was there?! At the Instititue?! And with Clary!

So, Clary was the client? Why couldn’t he just say it that it was Clary! Or did the two of them went out to have fun on their own? Hurt, Alec leaned against the wall for support as he peeked outside to hear better. He couldn’t hear what the two of them were talking about, but Alec heard words ‘Jace’ and ‘owl’ being mentioned quite a few times. Also, Clary seemed to be in a state of shock. Magnus was trying his best to calm her down, but he was also shocked when he saw who the owl was. Never in a billion years would he expect it to be Jace.

“Alec, we need to talk to Alec,” announced Clary pacing around and was running her fingers through her hair, out of breath and then looked at Magnus. “Magnus! Do something! Where’s Alec?!” she asked and Magnus looked down and shook his head.

“Out,” said Magnus and felt a stab of guilt at his chest. His boyfriend was probably mad at him. He should have called him, not just sent him a text that he wasn’t coming. The fight from the morning was still on his mind and even though the current situation worried him more, he still felt horrible about what he said to Alec. Alec was no child, just inexperienced. “Biscuit, calm down,” tried Magnus again and Clary looked around.

“Calm… calm down?!” she asked loudly and then shook her head. “I need to… I need to call Izzy, maybe now I’ll be able to contact her, you find Alec,” she then said and left Magnus alone. The warlock should be annoyed that Clary was ordering him around like that, but he understood her, so he just nodded and bowed his head down when he was left alone and pulled his phone out.

Right, call Alec, he reminded himself and found Alec’s phone number among contacts and called him. Alec’s eyes widened when his phone started ringing loudly and he cursed as he struggled to get his phone out of his pocket and cancel the phone call. A part of him didn’t want Magnus to catch him being there, but of course the warlock heard the sound of Alec’s phone ringing somewhere near and he perked up.

“Alexander?” asked Magnus and started walking into the direction from where the ringing was coming from.

“Come on, come on, come on,” was chanting Alec, his head still feeling fuzzy and he finally managed to swipe cancel the phone call and he leaned against the wall, relief washing over him and he closed his eyes, because he had a feeling he was going to throw up any time soon. He shouldn’t have drank that much. Well, it was Underhill’s fault, he decided. He practically did tell him to drink as much as possible and…

“Alexander, I know you’re here,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes when he saw that Alec cancelled the phone call. “You can hide, but I’ll find you,” he said in a playful manner and walked closer to the office, Alec bowing his head down and he realised that he really was acting like a child by hiding like that. That stung, chewing on his lower lip and he slowly made his way out of his office, stumbling over his own feet and Magnus stopped, standing not too far from Alec, when he stepped out of the office.

Honestly, Magnus expected Alec to be in there. But what he didn’t expect to see was the state Alec was in. His hair was all messed up, his shirt all scrunched up and he was swaying on his feet, pupils dilated, Magnus’ eyes widening when Alec almost lost his balance, but he managed to catch himself against the wall. Oh, his poor anger had gotten himself drunk into a stupor because of their fight. Magnus felt his heart tightening and Alec took in a deep breath.

Somehow it was hard to breathe when he looked at Magnus. Alec wanted to act like nothing happened, so he straightened himself up and cleared his throat. “What… um… what was Clary freaking out about?” he asked, his speech slurred and Magnus narrowed his eyes. “Something about Jace… or the owl?”

Alec looked so broken already that if Magnus told him that his parabatai was the owl, he would probably crumble apart. Magnus chewed on his lower lip and he looked down, then back up. “We’ve located the owl… figured out who it is,” he said and Alec hummed drunkenly, not really caring about that at the moment.

“Oh, good job,” said Alec. “Of course Clary solved the case again… and I did nothing,” stated Alec and looked down, Magnus wanting to say something, but Alec was faster. “So, who it is?” he asked and Magnus hesitated.

Alec wasn’t sober, they shouldn’t be discussing this at the moment. “It’s not the right time to be discussing that right now,” said Magnus. “You’re clearly drunk and it’s a serious talk, we need to talk about it when you’re sober and-”

“I’m not a child, Magnus, I can handle the truth!” said Alec firmly and much louder than he wanted.

“I didn’t mean…” said Magnus and huffed under his breath. Those words clearly hurt Alec a lot that morning and if they wanted to solve the owl case completely, they needed to be on same sides. Alec was going to need all of the support he’d get when he would find out the truth about his parabatai. “I just… I’m sorry, okay?” asked Magnus. “About what I said this morning, I shouldn’t have implied that-”

“No, no, you were right,” said Alec and hiccupped. “Compared to you, I’m a baby. I don’t have eight centuries of experiences like you. See, it-it freaks you out after all… that you’re the first person I’ve ever been in a relationship with,” said Alec, stumbling over his own words. “But… I can’t change that… what you want me to do… go out and find another _guy_ , random person and then-”

“No, no, no… God no, please you need to understand,” said Magnus and pressed his lips together. “I didn’t mean it like that… this morning, I said things I didn’t mean,” stammered Magnus and rubbed his palms together. “I love you just the way you are… I just, you pressed my buttons and then I said things I regret saying now. It’s been on my mind the whole day, I didn’t… couldn’t focus on anything else.”

Alec took his time to process all of this, somehow getting the general idea of the whole thing Magnus said to him despite being intoxicated and he looked down. “I didn’t mean what I said either…” whispered Alec. “I felt-felt terrible about it the entire day too,” he said. “And then when you texted me that you wouldn’t be able to come to the Hunter’s Moon, I just,” he said and stopped. “I thought it was a lie… that you didn’t want to see me, so I…”

“Drank a lot?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

“With a hope it would drown by sorrow, but it only made it worse.”

“It breaks my heart you’re like this because of me,” stammered Magnus and Alec looked up at him, guilt written all over Magnus’ face. “Clary went to see me and we were dealing with the owl thing. I wanted to call you, but then we got attacked and… well, the rest is history,” he whispered and stepped closer to Alec. “I’d never lie to you like that.”

“Yeah, I know,” said Alec and waddled over to Magnus. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to apologise, you didn’t-”

“I did,” said Alec. “I need to stop bringing up the things in the box, making idiotic remarks about it,” he said and looked down. “For that, I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted,” he said. “And you… do you forgive me?”

“Of course, I did a long time ago, as soon as I left that table this morning,” stammered Alec. “So, we’re good now?” asked Alec, voice small, on the verge of breaking and Magnus nodded.

“Yeah,” said the warlock and spread his arms open. “Come here.”

Alec bowed his head down and slowly walked over to Magnus, who came closer as well and wrapped his arms around Alec, the other doing the same, tucking his face into Magnus’ shoulder and he held onto him tight. Now, finally, he felt calm. Magnus felt better when he felt Alec relaxing in his arms and he exhaled deeply, relaxing his muscles as well. There was still the immortality issue they needed to work out and that would need quite a lot more talks and days, weeks… maybe months or even years for them to figure out.

Alec slowly pulled back and kissed Magnus slowly, carefully and then pulled back, his eyes unfocused, but he tried to keep them locked with Magnus’ and he swallowed thickly. “Will we be okay?” asked Alec, question coming almost like a whisper. “In the long run.”

“Of course,” said Magnus and cupped Alec’s face. “If anyone can make it work, it’s us,” he said and Alec managed a little smile and he returned back to the shelter of Magnus’ embrace and the warlock didn’t mind it one bit, holding Alec close to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated =)  
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
